1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to data packets, and, more particularly, to a system and method for packet profiling.
2. Description of the Related Art
Businesses and other organizations often rely on premise-based applications (firewalls, proxies, IDS/IPS, malware inspection, etc.) to inspect and hopefully prevent malicious and/or malformed data packets from entering their networks via, for example, http, ftp, smtp packets and other electronic protocols. Before a data packet is delivered to one of various ingress points within the organization's decentralized DMZs, the data packet is first processed by a third party transport provider or partner (for example, Internet service providers, such as AT&T, Verizon, etc.) that provides transport service and ensure efficient delivery of data from the organization's customers, partners, and others. These transport providers typically protect their own network from malicious intrusion and safeguard their own customers' data.